


My Cock’s Owner

by MilkHimDry



Category: Orgasm Denial - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkHimDry/pseuds/MilkHimDry
Summary: Desperate for some stability in his life, a 24 year old straight boy accepts an unorthodox proposition from a mysterious man that could turn things around. Housing, education, a career and all the necessities, in exchange for total commitment and a guarantee of a return on the investment. Unprepared for the gauntlet ahead of him, the hapless young man signs over ownership of his penis and testicles for a 6 year duration... his cock’s new owner isn’t keen on sharing his possessions, and is obsessed with keeping them safe...Own a boys cock, you own the boy.
Kudos: 13





	My Cock’s Owner

Got ideas, let’s see if it happens


End file.
